


tPI - Lorwardian vengence

by moschonn



Series: The Possible Initiative [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, multicrossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moschonn/pseuds/moschonn
Summary: Thwarting the Warmonga's and Warhok's invasion took all Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken had. For what will follow they will need back up.





	tPI - Lorwardian vengence

**Author's Note:**

> Will Du and Yori have found out who was behind the strange readings in Heatherfield.  
> Humanity at large has found out they aren't alone in the universe - by way of attempted invasion.  
> The world will have to react to these news, as will Global Justice but first Dr. Director and Will Du have an entirely different task at hand, involving the girl who can do anything, people with superpowers and a ninja.  
> In other words, Tuesday for GJ's finest. Well, not quite...

Thursday, June 28th

The council of the United Galatic Federation was in uproar. The Lorwardians had attacked a protected world and by doing so acted in direct disregard towards not one, but several treaties they had with the Federation. That alone was an act of war. However, while this would be enough to cause disorder, confused questions and contradicting demands, it was not sufficient for the present level of utter chaos.

No, the reason for this was the fact that the Lorwardians, the galaxy's most infamous and nearly undefeated conquerors, had been beaten and subsequently failed to take over _Earth_ , a planet most galactic citizens didn't even realize harbored sentient life. How was it possible for the most fearsome, most ruthless war machine in the galaxy to lose to the population of a planet so primitive they regarded the invention of digital clocks and setting foot on their own moon as some of their greatest achievements?

The council demanded answers. Answers the Grand Councilwoman could not give them. She didn't have any further information yet, though scouting probes had been send to investigate. Consequentially, she had withdrawn from the meeting, declaring it adjourned. This had only served to allow her to leave, as everybody else was still shouting and arguing. Not her problem, and nobody else's, as long as no one started to get physical. Okay, scratch that, someone had just thrown the first punch. She was very glad not to belong to security today.

One thing, they knew. The Lorwardians hadn't hit Hawaii, so it was out of the question that Experiment 626 alias 'Stitch' had taken care of them. So what else could it be? She glanced at the clock. The probes should be in position by now. She opened up a link and several holographic screens popped up, showing her news feeds from all over the planet covering the events of the invasion. The Grand Councilwoman was baffled. Nobody would believe this. She ordered that a connection with Cobra be established while part of her debated how to break this to the council and another part of her contemplated the merits of retirement.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Dr. Directlor, in a short respite from organizing the cleanup efforts of the Lorwardian invasion around the world, found a report from R&D on her desk. It was sealed and labeled 'urgent', with the subject matter 'Possible'

She broke the seal and skimmed the report. Then, she read it again, more closely this time. She opened a comm-link to the head of R&D. “Neer, who else knows of this?”

There was a short silence in which Neer likely figured out what his boss meant. “Only a select few. You, me, my closest staff. Seven people, total.”

“Keep it like that.” Director ordered crispily. “If anyone blabs about this, they're reassigned to Antarctica.”

“Understood. Does this information stop include her?”

“Affirmative. That will be all.” Director cut the link and opened another. “Will, grab Ishikawa and get to headquarters! There's news for you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Friday, June 29th

The king was furious. It wasn't that he roared and raved and started smashing things to pieces. He was far too controlled for such petty temper tantrums. Instead, it was quite the opposite. His normally boisterous gestures and manner of speech became calm and clipped. Once more, he watched the pictures form the intercepted surveillance feat.

“This will not stand.” he said quietly.

His Second-in-command perked up. His liege had been silent for a very long time, after all. “Your Majesty?”

“Issue a call to arms.” the king ordered. “Every warlord is to bring all his assets to the capitol at once. We will hit these upstarts with all we have, make an example of them.”

“Immediately, your majesty.” his second-in-command departed, already issuing orders to comply to his king's wishes.

“This Earth will soon be only dust.” the king muttered. “King Lorwa will not be defied.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Standing on a catwalk above the loading area, Officer Nicolae Grigore Neer, head of Global Justice Research and Development, oversaw what would probably go down in history as the most important unloading ever. His subordinates were bringing in Lorwardian quatropods and the few parts of debris that could be recovered from the mothership. The technology they could study and hopefully reverse engineer from this would catapult the human race into the space-age, he was sure of it.  
"Officer Neer." his assistant adressed him, hesitation clear in his voice. "The... um, individual you asked about is here."

"Thank you, Bayinika." He turned to the man in question. "Welcome to Global Justice, R&D, Doctor."

Drew Lipski, better known to the world as Dr. Drakken, smiled sheepishly. "You know, I'm not allowed to use the 'Dr.' anymore, seeing as I don't actually have the degree."

"Poppycock!" Neer replied dismissively. "To me, you're a Doctor, at the very least. You have proven time and again that you are a brilliant man, if a little too easily distracted and let's call them dubious motives. We only have to keep you focused on the task at hand." He slung his arm comradely around Drakken's shoulders. "However, with this task, I think we will hardly need worry about that." With his other hand, he gestured to the Lorwardian machines.

A grin came to Drakken's face, his mind already racing with possible applications.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Saturday, June 30th

Chinara Ghoniyeva, known to the world at large as Shego – mostly because the press never got her birth name right and a younger, still-heroing Shego had eventually made it clear that her late parents' name was either spelled correctly or not at all – and to a few other people as 'Miss Go', had waited patiently... no, 'patiently' wasn't really the right word, but she had waited without causing a scene for a long time in what she perceived as an unholy mixture of a doctor's waiting room and an interrogation room. Neither places she associated anything pleasant with. Finally, the door opened and Dr. Director entered. "Miss Go" she greeted and sat across from her.

"Please call me Shego" she replied exasperatedly before the chief of GJ could say anything more. "That stint in Middleton wasn't exactly my proudest moment."

"Shego it is then." Director continued. "I apologize for my tardiness, but the last days have been exceedingly busy." The woman seemed honestly embarrassed, so Shego decided to not be quite as standoffish as she had intended to be for having to wait this long.

"Alright, so what is this about?" She demanded. Straight-to-business was her MO after all. If she wasn't being standoffish, at least. Admittedly, she was standoffish a lot of the time. With her usual associates, it tended to be entertaining.

"Well, we both know a global pardon only goes so far." Director began. "It takes care of the past, but present and future are another matter. What do you plan to do now?"

Shego didn't reply for a moment. "To be honest, I have no idea." she said finally, leaning back in her chair. "Dr. D's joined up with your lot, any other supervillain who could affort to hire me is locked up and mercenary work would only revoke my pardon." She raised an eyebrow at Director. "I guess you already have an idea?"

"Indeed, I have." She placed a manila folder in front of Shego. The ex-villain opened it, read for a bit, then set it down. "Are you for real?" she questioned, astonished by what lay before her.

"I am." Director answered with a cheshire grin, leaning forward to rest her chin on her folded hands. "I take it you are interested."

"You know I'm not much of a team player, right?"

"I believe you only need the right team. The last ones obviously weren't."

Shego nodded silently, remembering Team GO and her 'partnership' with Drakken, both of which had more often than not felt like baby sitting. "Oh, whatever." Shego said after a moment's silence. "It's not like I have anything to lose by agreeing."

"Great, welcome to Global Justice." Director extended her hand.

"Woah, I haven't said yes yet!" Shego protested.

"But you will, so why beat around the bush?"

Shego paused and stared at Director for a moment. Then, she broke into a smirk. "You know, I think I will grow to like you." She stood and they shook on it. Shego noticed that Director's gaze wandered South of her neckline for a little longer then what could be considered professional.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will Du stormed into Dr. Director's office without knocking. Her secretary was about to say something, but one glare from him stopped any objection cold.

Director put down the datapad she was holding and looked at Will over the brim of her coffee mug. "Agent Du, what seems to be the issue?"

"Don't give me that!" he barked, slamming the door shut behind him. "You know damn well what's the issue." He slammed a bunch of papers down on her desk. "You're assigning me to Team Alpha? Are you nuts?"

"You _are_ our best field operative, Agent Du." Director replied evenly. "Why wouldn't I assign you to that team?"

"C'mon, that's obvious!" Will retorted, gesturing wildly. "One's an honest to goodness ninja, another throws around plasma blasts like it's Halloween candy, the third has Mythical Monkey kung-fu and the team leader is a low-key reality warper." He was steadily growing louder. "I'm just a guy with a gun, how the hell am I supposed to keep up with that?"

Director was silent for a long moment, then she sighed. "Don't you trust me, Will?" she asked finally, looking into his eyes.

Will was about to answer but paused. Then, he dropped into a chair opposite her desk and let out a heavy breath. "Of course I trust you, more than anyone else on the planet. Or off it, for that matter."

Director allowed a small smile. "Then why do you think I would make you part of that team if I didn't think you had something important to contribute to it?"

"You're sure of that?" he asked, still looking at her doubtfully.

"Of course." She replied. She stood up and walked around her desk to put her hands on his shoulders. "Now you only need to convince your new team leader to put the same trust into you as I do."

"Pssh, piece of cake." he replied sarcastically, though it lacked a bit of an edge. "Since I endeared myself to her so much last time. She'll either throw me out anyway or, if you prevent that, just outright refuse to work with me."

"She'll come around." Director said returning to her seat. "You've grown a lot since then, and so has she. An honest apology on your part will go a long way to get you in her good graces."

“Yeah, that's been overdue, anyway ”Will sighed deeply.

Director tilted her head. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, actually." he said. "Thanks, Betty."

“Good, get back to work then.” his boss replied, back to business. “I have to get to Middleton and get your team leader on board.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sunday, July 1st

 

Kim, Jim, Tim and James were dishing out stew to a group of the volunteers who had come from all over the country to help clean up and rebuilt the Tri-City-Area which had been most heavily hit in the invasion. Ron and his parents were behind her, cooking said stew in four eight-gallon-pots. They had to feed almost eighty people after all. The efforts were going well, even if it didn't look like that at first glance. The destruction was just that vast and they could barely use heavy machinery since there might still be survivors underneath the debris. Those were getting less and less each day, however, the official number of casualties in Middleton alone exceeding one thousand people as of yesterday.

 

Kim very much wanted to help in the direct rescue and cleanup efforts, but one instant when she had helped rescue a man who had somehow survived trapped under heavy rubble had put a quick end to that. The best she had managed to do at the sight of his completely crushed arm was suppressing her abrupt nausea until she was out of sight before parting with her lunch. So she had asked to be reassigned and was now one of the 'secondary helpers' – the people who made sure that the first line could keep going by getting them equipment and supplies, coordinating the numerous efforts and keeping everyone fed, rested and - most important with the heatwave the whole mid-west was aching under – hydrated. While they didn't get as much recognition by the media as the first line, everyone knew the whole operation would collapse within hours if it weren't for them.

 

Kim's mother came up next in line, wearing a plaintive expression. They didn't need to ask. Her team had found another almost-survivor, only to have them die on them despite their desperate efforts. The family shared a brief group hug. Ann had been in first line from second one and had seen far more death and desperation than the rest the Possibles. Consequently, she was the most emotionally drained, the dark rings under her eyes evidence of sleepless nights. James was trying to get her to start therapy to prevent PTSD or depression, but she refused, insisting that she could not do that while others needed her help far more. James had countered that she wouldn't be able to help anyone if she ran herself ragged, but she wouldn't budge.

 

Kim really wished she would, though. Seeing her mother like this tore her apart. With a long sigh, she got back to work, handing the next helper their plate and a bottle of water.

 

Her Kimmunicator beeped and she took it out, placing it on the table in front of her, glancing at the screen as she continued to hand out lunch. “What's the sitch, Wade?” she responded, her voice far flatter than the usual chipper tone she said her catchphrase in.

 

“Not quite, Miss Possible.” It wasn't Wade, though Kim knew this person, too.

 

“Dr. Director?” she asked a little incredulous. The Chief of Global Justice rarely if ever contacted her directly on the Kimmunicator, Wade usually acted as a middle man in that regard.

 

“Indeed.” The woman nodded. “I'd like to ask you and Mr. Stoppable to come to the Global Justice facility in Middleton a.s.a.p.”

 

“I take it this isn't an emergency?” Kim asked with a raised brow. Director's tone of voice was formal as per the usual, but carried no sense of immediate urgency.

 

“No, it isn't.” came the affirmation. “However, it is a serious matter that I would like to discuss with you sooner rather than later. It does have extensive consequences for both Global Justice and you personally.”

 

“You can go, Kim, we'll take over.” Tim piped up from beside her. The twins had been far less of a nuisance ever since the invasion. It was a very sobering experience to see your hometown and your own house demolished, after all. Kim was wary about how long this change of behavior would last, but was grateful for it all the same. What the two didn't mention was the sheer horror they had felt when they had thought their big sister might have been killed by the aliens.

 

“Thanks, boys.” Kim smiled at her brothers and turned. “Ron, you coming?”

 

“Right there, KP!” he called, poured out another plate of stew and took his apron off. They excused themselves and made their way to the meeting.

 

A short while later, they entered the Global Justice facility. The entire building was a massive block of concrete, non-descript from the outside, but packed to the brim with security features just behind the entrance. Making their way through three separate checkpoints, they met Dr. Director in a small, utilitarian meeting room. She welcomed them and asked them to take a seat. After they were all seated, she put her elbows onto the table between them, folding her hands in front of her face. A moment of expectant silence passed before she spoke up.

 

“Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable.” she said, locking eyes with both of them in turn. “I have asked you to come here to talk about the Possible Initiative.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, of course I had to make that reference. Betty Director is a walking, talking shout-out to Nick Fury, this was way too good to pass up.


End file.
